See You Again
by xRandomButtonsx
Summary: 6 year old Sakura and Ino went to go see Sasuke at the park. Sakura embarrasses herself in front out Sasuke. Some girls wouldn't want to go back outside. Strangely Sakura actually wants to see Sasuke again. Songfic.


A/N: Okay this is my first story. This idea came to me when I was listening to See You Again and updating my SasuSaku Proof list. I don't want any comments like the pairing sucks, the singer sucks (I don't like her either), or how the song sucks. Anyway, on with the songfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else Sasuke wouldn't have left and SasuSaku would've happened a LONG time ago.

See You Again 

"Come on Sakura we're going to see Sasuke at the park" Demanded a 6-year-old Ino.

"Um Okay" Replied a shy 6-year-old Sakura. She had been longing to find out who Sasuke was and in a matter of minutes, she would.

The two girls raced to the park, and Ino won. Sakura would've won, but she kept tripping along the way.

"LOOK THERE HE IS!" Squealed Ino. "Come on Sakura" Ino said while pulling the poor pink haired girl.

"Hi Sasuke" Ino said while batting her eyelashes.

"Hn" was her reply.

Sakura gasped when she saw Sasuke. She loved everything about him.

_I've got my sights set on you _

_And I'm ready to aim _

I have a heart that will 

_Never be tamed _

_I knew you were something special, _

_When you spoke my name _

_Now I can't wait _

_To see you again_

She loved his raven hair, his onyx eyes. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She gasped at him.

_I've got a way of knowing _

_When something is right _

I feel like I must have known you 

_In another life _

_'Cause I felt this deep connection _

_When you looked in my eyes _

_Now I can't wait _

_To see you again_

"So who are you?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura blushed because he was actually talking to her.

"Um M-m-my n-n-name is um…S-Sakura" She finally got out.

_The last time I freaked out _

I just kept looking down 

_I st-st-studdered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout _

_Felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend Ino said, _

_"Oh, she's just being Sakura." _

_But next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

_My heart can't rest till then _

_Whoa whoa _

_I can't wait to see you again _

Ino was trying to strike up a conversation with Sasuke, but he wasn't paying attention. Instead, he asked Sakura a question.

"Hey why don't we come back here tomorrow without Ino?"

Sakura gasped. Sasuke wanted to hang out with her! Tomorrow! Without Ino!

"Um O-Okay" Sakura said while smiling slightly. Sasuke smiled back and pretended to listen to Ino's 'conversation' with him.

_I got this crazy feeling _

_Deep inside _

_When you call and ask to see me _

_Tomorrow night _

I'm not a mind reader 

_But I'm reading the signs _

_That you can't wait _

_To see me again_

Sakura thought back to how nervous she was and giggled at her foolishness.

_The last time I freaked out _

_I just kept looking down _

_I st-st-studdered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout _

_Felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend Ino said, _

_"Oh, she's just being Sakura." _

_But next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

_My heart can't rest till then _

_Whoa whoa _

_I can't wait to see you again_

**The next day:**

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke greeted while blushing at her. He thought she looked really pretty. "You look really pretty" Sakura blushed at the comment. She looked down at her pink sundress and white sandals.

"Thanks Sasuke" Sakura replied. She was glad Ino wasn't there. She had Sasuke all to herself. He offered her his hand. She gladly took it and they started walking together.

_I've got my sight set on you _

_And I'm ready to aim_

They were both sharing lunch under a tree and talking about how annoying Ino can be sometimes. Sakura's mind kept drifting back to when she first met Sasuke yesterday.

_The last time I freaked out _

_I just kept looking down _

_I st-st-studdered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout _

_Felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend Ino said, _

_"Oh, she's just being Sakura" _

_And next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

My heart can't rest till then 

_Whoa whoa _

_I, I can't wait to see you again _

_Whoa whoa _

_I, I can't wait to see you again_

After that, Sakura decided to live in that moment.

A/N: I finished my first story. Sasuke may seem a little OOC but he's 6. This is before his clan was murdered. There might be some grammar mistakes. If there are, please tell me in your review. Other than that, please review.


End file.
